Lucy's Last Birthday
|season = 2 |number = 25 |overall = 60 |airdate = May 11, 1953 |production = 2-25 / 060 |imdb = tt0609296 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "The Indian Show" |next = "The Ricardos Change Apartments" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TrumbullParty.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TropicanaParty.jpg Lucy's Last Birthday was the 60th episode of I Love Lucy, also the 25th episode aired in Season 2 of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on May 11, 1953. Plot summary When it seems that everyone has forgotten Lucy's birthday, she becomes depressed and wanders around town. She meets the "Friends of the Friendless" in the park, and joins the ranks of the unhappy mob. They all march to Ricky's club to protest-where a surprise party is waiting for the birthday girl! This episode features Ricky singing "I Love Lucy", a version of the show's theme song with lyrics. Synopsis Lucy thinks everyone but Mrs. Trumbull has forgotten her birthday, so she mopes around and joins the Friends of the Friendless. She ends up crashing the Tropicana and finds a surprise party just for her. Trivia *This is the first and only time we get to hear the lyrics to the theme song. *Why would Ricky pretend to forget Lucy's birthday after the fiasco that happened just earlier this season when he pretended to forget their anniversary? Why couldn't he have simply wished Lucy a happy birthday and maybe given her a small gift, just to prevent her from conjuring up things in her imagination again? By merely mentioning her birthday, Lucy wouldn't have suspected a surprise party. She would have felt loved and remembered, and Ricky still could have surprised her that night. *At the Tropicana, Ricky thanks "Pugh and Carroll," the contortionists. The audience laughs, because they know it's an inside joke reference to head writers Madelyn Pugh and Bob Carroll, Jr. *Lucy's birthday cake at the surprise party comes with pink roses and a heart that says, "Happy birthday, Lucy" inside of it. *Lucy ended up holding her breath for almost 33 seconds, not 20, because of Mrs. Trumbull's watch stopping. *Lucy always gets hiccups when she cries; this has been happening ever since she was a little girl. Scene from "Lucy's Last Birthday" *Mrs. Trumbull: I stopped having birthdays when I was your age. At least, I THINK I was your age. How old are you? *Lucy: How old were you when you stopped? *Mrs. Trumbull: My last birthday was my 29th. *Lucy: You were just my age. *Mrs. Trumbull: That's what I figured. I was 34 at the time! *Lucy: Sure, I wanted Ricky to forget my birthday, but he forgot my birthday! *Lucy: I'm alright. I've got plenty of money. *Friends of the Friendless member: We're sure of that. *Lucy: No, really. (hiccups from crying) I'm loaded. *FOTF member: We're sure of THAT, too! *Ricky: (singing) I love Lucy, and she loves me. We're as happy as two can be. Sometimes, we quarrel, but then... Ha, ha, ha! How we love making up again. Lucy kisses like no one can. She's my missus, and I'm her man. And life is heaven, you see. 'Cause I love Lucy. Yes, I love Lucy, and Lucy loves me!﻿ Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Byron Foulger ... as Friend of the Friendless *William Hamel ... as Maitre d' *Jerry Hausner... as Jerry *Elizabeth Patterson ... as Matilda Trumbull *Barbara Pepper ... as 'Friends of the Friendless' lady *Ransom M. Sherman ... as Friend of the Friendless *Richard and Ronald Lee Simmons ... as Little Ricky Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes